


strange look in your eyes

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex Manes hated the new farmhand.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	strange look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a scene that was in like the 4th ever episode of Emmerdale but I made it less creepy :)

Alex Manes hated the new farmhand.

The farm had been in his family's name for generations, it was all Alex knew. He took it seriously, desperately wanting to eventually have it passed down to him instead of one of his brothers. He just knew he could do wonders on the business and ethics side of things.

But, to prove himself, he worked hard. And usually that was easy until his father hired this new insufferable farmhand.

"You're doing that wrong," Michael said. It was basically his catchphrase.

"I am not!" Alex spat, turning back to the engine of the tractor, "I've handled these things my whole life, I'm not about to let you come in here and act like you know more than me."

"Which is understandable," Michael said, "But I do know more than you. About this at least."

He bumped Alex out of the way, ignoring his flabbergasted face as he fiddled with the engine. A few minutes later, it started up with ease and he flashed a smile.

"Don't be so smug," Alex told him, rolling his eyes and swiftly turning on his heels to go find something better to do elsewhere.

"Alex!" Michael called to him as he walked, "Seriously, if you just calmed down, I bet it would be easier to get things done!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Alex continued walking despite the fact he heard the engine cut. Maybe he just needed to walk, clear his head. Then he could go and help Elle, his brother's wife, with dinner. He just needed to get away from _him_.

But, of course, he followed.

"Your dad hired me to help you so you could focus on school more so you can get into college, I don't know why you get so angry," Michael said, still following him through the fields. Alex didn't slow to let him catch up or turn to give him any satisfaction. "C'mon, I'm just doing my job."

"No, doing your job would be listening to your boss. And I am your boss."

"Your father is my boss, you're my coworker," Michael said and that only infuriated him more. One day he would be his boss. And as soon as he was, he was getting fired. "Are you really this angry that I'm good at what I do?"

"I'm angry that you're arrogant and impossible to have a conversation with. Do you know how irritating it is to try to speak to someone when all the do is correct you on things you already know?" Alex scoffed, "No, of course you don't."

A loud clap of thunder sounded above them. Alex glared upwards as he kept walking.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you aren't helpful. You're the bane of my existence."

"Oh, that's an impressive title."

"Leave me alone!"

"I would, but it'd be much easier on both of us if we're both gone rather than if your father comes to see only me and I have to explain that you stormed off," Michael explained. Alex didn't have a response to that. He was right. If they were together, they could say they were doing something important.

"Fine," Alex grumbled, "But don't open your stupid smart mouth."

"So you're thinkin' about my mouth?"

Alex walked faster.

Thunder kept sounding as they got further and further from the main house. Soon, once they were away from basically all the buildings, it started raining. Then it started pouring.

Before Alex could make any kind of decision of his own, Michael grabbed his wrist and began to run, pulling him to the old barn that they hadn't used in at least a year since they built a new one closer to home. They made it there eventually and Alex yanked his arm away once they got under the shelter.

"What did I just say?! I live here! This is my property! Stop acting like you know better than me!" Alex yelled. Michael gave that all too charming smile, the one that had won over his dad.

"You do realize you don't know me well enough to hate me this much, right?"

"I do know enough, thank you," Alex told him, glaring. Michael didn't share his anger which was honestly even more insulting. "You think you're the smartest in the room and it's one of the worst traits ever."

"You know what, Alex?" Michael said, taking a step closer, "I think you hate that so much because you're used to being the smartest in the room. You're just threatened someone actually challenges you."

"Oh, fuck off," Alex said, "I am smart, but you're not a challenge."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I really am."

"You're really _not_."

Michael rolled his eyes playfully before tilting his head to the side.

"Give me your hand."

Alex felt his anger subside just a little to make room for his confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows and could suddenly feel his blood pumping in his ears.

"What?" he asked. Michael took another step closer.

"Give me your hand," he repeated, holding out his own, "We're both arrogant assholes. Handshake to stop the pissing contest."

Alex eyed him skeptically, at his hand that was extended to him. It was calloused from years of manual labor, but still looked so goddamn appealing. Alex looked between his face and his hand for what felt like forever before reluctantly reaching his own hand out.

However, once they clasped hands, Michael tugged him closer. Alex felt his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes widened. He was suddenly chest to chest with a boy and far too close to deny that his usual smug face was more attractive than he bargained for.

Michael tilted his head in curiosity.

"Ah, see, I was pretty sure it wasn't actually a pissing contest," Michael said softly, "And I'm glad to know that I am still always right."

Alex buried his nerves and his eyebrows pulled together in anger again, raising his hand to push him away. Except he didn't make it that far. Instead, Michael grabbed his face and kissed him. Seriously _kissed_ him.

He pulled away after only a moment and Alex stood there, frozen in shock. He'd never done that before. All his life, he'd been on this farm with just his brothers and older farmhands who never have him the time of day. Now he had a young one.

And now things made a _lot_ more sense.

"Oh," Alex breathed, eyes widened again as pieces fell into place. No wonder he didn't find himself interested in the daughters of other farmers he knew. " _Oh_."

"You're very smart and very clueless all at the same time," Michael laughed, "Still angry at me or can I kiss you again?"

Alex didn't answer with words.

Later, he would have to explain how he got hay stuck in his hair. But that was later. He didn't care about later.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
